


Несколько дней из жизни Дина С. и Сэма В.

by Melarissa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Alternate Universe - Smith/Wesson, Gen, Inspired by Music, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Настроенческий приквел к событиям серии «Эта ужасная жизнь» (4x17, вселенная Смит и Вессон). Немного подробнее о странной жизни Смита и Вессона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Несколько дней из жизни Дина С. и Сэма В.

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное спасибо onaglorik, который является соавтором сюжета. Твои идеи зажигают!

**Понедельник**

Октябрьское небо было высоким, почти прозрачным и чистым. Холодный утренний свет тек с него подобно студеной воде горной реки, заставляя всю окружающую действительность подтянуться, показать себя со своей строгой, разумной стороны. В такое утро хотелось бодро выскочить из постели, бодро принять душ и бодро шагать на работу, переглядываясь с такими же бодрыми, свежими, чисто выбритыми или свеженакрашенными коллегами, помахивать дипломатами, портфелями и большими сумками, в которые влезут и папки, и биржевые сводки, и копии сводов законов... Автобусы, подъезжавшие к остановкам, должны были быть сверкающими, свежевымытыми, без всяких там граффити на стеклах и вспоротых сидений, с улыбчивыми водителями в отглаженных темно-синиx форменных куртках. Дин вышел из парк-хауса, где оставил серебристую «Тойоту-Приор» дожидаться его возвращения вечером под защитой надежных бетонных стен и бдительных взглядов камер слежения, и втянул колковато-холодный воздух, улыбаясь чему-то. Да, все правильно, его окружали такие же как и он умытые, успешные специалисты – маркетологи, рекламные агенты, заместители начальников отделов и молодые юристы известных контор. Он влился в равномерно шагавшую толпу причесанных волосок к волоску, застегнутых на все пуговицы, мечтавших о первом глотке кофе из кружек с логотипом фирмы, в уме уже давно перелистывавших документацию и елозивших пальцами по кoлесикам дизайнерских мышек и тачпадам своих ноутбуков последней модели. Правильное, замечательное утро, оно просто машет чирлидерскими помпонами в твою честь и твердит: ты на своем месте, чувак, ты идеально вписан в механизм, который бесшумно вращается вокруг тебя. Ощущать себя частью большого целого было так приятно, так... обнадеживающе. Дин крепче сжал ручку портфеля, отделился от общего потока и направился к высокому старинному зданию «Сэндовер Бридж энд Айрон Компани», попутно приветливо кивая и порой даже посылая улыбки шедшим в одном с ним направлении коллегам.  
– Эй, мистер Смит, четвертака не найдется?  
Раздавшийся откуда-то сбоку хриплый глухой голос заставил его замедлить шаг. Дин повернулся, почему-то готовясь узреть нечто жуткое, словно должен был ожить самый страшный детский кошмар его жизни. Но вместо этого увидел лишь жалкую картину опустившегося человеческого существа.  
У стены на разорванной бумажной коробке, брошенной на асфальт, сидел бомж. Сквозь прорехи грязной лыжной шапки торчали пряди волос непонятного оттенка: некоторые были светлыми, другие – темными. Одутловатое, заросшее клочковатой бороденкой лицо над жилистой кадыкастой шеей, торчавшей из ворота невероятно засаленной, но, похоже, некогда белой рубашки, поверх которой была надета толстовка буро-малинового цвета и безразмерная зеленая куртка. Из-под коротковатых джинсов торчали тощие щиколотки в струпьях. Как выглядeли ступни в драных истоптанных кроссовках Дин постарался не представлять, хотя воображение услужливо подсовывало картины обтянутых бледной шелушащейся кожей ног, на которых росли поганки. Занятый рассматриванием бездомного oн чуть не споткнулся. Очнувшись, Дин поспешил подняться по ступеням и войти в здание и даже успел заскочить в не слишком переполненный лифт. Перед его глазами все еще стоял образ скорчившейся на картоне фигуры, потрясавшей бумажным стаканчиком в надежде на мелкую монету.  
День тек своим чередом, звонки сменялись селекторными совещаниями, секретарша приносила бумаги на подпись и уносила чашки из-под кофе. Только спустя несколько часов Дин наконец смог позволить себе передышку. И подумать.  
Он ослабил узел галстука и расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу на рубашке, а потом подошел к окну. За стеклом солнце скрылось за рваными серенькими облаками, которые ползли по побледневшему враз небу обрывками бурой стекловаты. Вот-вот должен был пойти дождь, не нормальный, сильный, честный, который враз вымочит, а потом оставит в покое, а занудливый, мелкий, забирающийся липкой влажностью под самую одежду, за воротник, даже в крепкую надежную обувь. Каково в такую погоду на улице?  
Передернувшись от отвращения, пожалев, что от утренней свежей бодрости не осталось и следа, Дин вытащил из портфеля пластмассовый контейнер с греческим салатом. Только свежие салатные листья с местной эко-фермы, брынза из био-молока, минимум соли и масла, зато с лимонным соком и свежей зеленью. Кусок хлеба из муки грубого помола довершал трапезу. Уже взяв в руку пластиковую вилку, Дин наконец-то поймал себя на странной, непривычной мысли. Этот бездомный... интересно, он так и сидит на своей картонке? Или ушел уже? Сколько надо вот так просидеть на улице, выпрашивая деньги, чтобы хватило на... что, собственно? Наркотики, алкоголь или элементарнo пищу?  
Мысль была слишком неправильной, некорректнoй, она не вписывалась ни в рабочую атмосферу кабинета, ни в этот здоровый и полезный обед, призванный обеспечить Дина микроэлементами и витаминами, а также достаточным количеством энергии, чтобы дожить до вечера. Промокающие под начавшимся дождем бомжи в эту схему никак не вписывались. Поэтому, отбросив за плечо шелковый галстук, чтобы не капнуть на него ненароком заправкой, Дин так же легко отбросил и появившееся некстати воспоминание об оборванце с остановки.

***  
_Fuck it all! Fuck this world!_

_Slipknot «Surfacing»_

 

– Техническая поддержка, меня зовут Сэм Вессон, чем могу Вам помочь? Принтер? А Вы пробовали выключить его и снова включить? Нет, выдерните вилку из розетки, подождите, – Сэм откинулся на стуле, беззвучно подпевая доносившемуся из плеера сидевшего в соседней кабинке Иэна ритму: «Fuck it all! Fuck this world! Fuck everything that you stand for! Don't belong! Don't exist! Don't give a shit! Don't ever judge me!»  
Припев закончился, и Сэм вновь сконцентрировался на ждавшем у телефона клиентe:  
– А теперь опять включите принтер. Что? Да, конечно, сначала в сеть, а уже потом нажимайте на кнопку. Конечно, без электричества он не будет работать, Вы правы, – Сэм изобразил благодушный смешок, одновременно закатив глаза. – Ну как? Печатает? Давайте подождем, пока он закончит с первой страницей. ( _Fuck it all! Fuck this world! Fuck everything that you stand for!_ ) Все в порядке? Конечно, обращайтесь в любое время. Удачного вам дня, спасибо, до свидания.

Твою же!.. Он содрал с головы гарнитуру и, застонав, уткнулся в ладони. Какая тоска! Это уже пятый клиент с принтером за сегодня, а день только начался. А еще были два с факс-аппаратами, с которых они пытались отослать факсы на телефонные номера и удивлялись, почему у них это не получалось. И сколько их еще таких будет до вечера!  
Сэм покосился в сторону Иэна, который отстукивал ритм двумя карандашами по краю своего стола, увлеченно мотая головой. В левое ухо, которое оставалось свободным при работе с гарнитурой, была воткнута кнопка наушника от айпода и, похоже, сегодня у Иэна был день жесткой музыки. Черная майка с черепами, истекавшим ядом и желчью пауком и непонятными символами довершала образ неформала, вынужденного тратить время своей драгоценной жизни на бездарной работе. Что ж, «Slipknot» вполне отвечали и настроению Сэма. Пожалуй, и от майки такой Сэм бы сейчас не отказался, от обилия желтых форменных теннисок с логотипом фирмы, расположенным там, где обычно изображают сердце, тошнило. Сэм прикрыл глаза, и перед ними снова возникла завязшая в памяти с ночи картинка из сна: он висел вниз головой в пещере или каком-то логове и к нему приближалось жуткое существо, зубастое, с длинными руками, поросшее неровной клочковатой шерстью. От существа исходила такая вонь, что слезились глаза... Очень хотелось их закрыть, но было слишком страшно. Внезапно сбоку раздался выстрел, пуля или заряд крупной дроби – почему-то Сэм был уверен во втором – попал существу в голову и снес половину морды. Сэма обдало брызгами крови и костяной крошкой. Он успел увидеть стрелявшего, мужчину лет двадцати пяти, который сжимал в руках короткий дробовик.  
– Сейчас, Сэм! – крикнул ему этот мужчина, и Сэм проснулся.  
Первым делом он провел ладонью по лицу и, нащупав выключатель лампы возле кровати, подставил ее под свет. Ладонь оказалась чистой, хоть и поблескивала от пота. Никаких следов крови и прочего, хотя Сэм еще буквально ощущал брызги на лице, даже странный привкус, как от гнилого мяса во рту. Ну да, просто олицетворение Сэмовой жизни.  
– Что за... – пробормотал он и посмотрел на часы. Полчетвертого. Еще можно было спать и спать, вот только почему-то не хотелось.  
Он встал, заварил черный кофе и уселся за стол. Потом достал из сумки с логотипом «Сэндовер Бридж энд Айрон Компани», с которой ходил на работу, большую тетрадь на пружинке и пролистал несколько страниц. Сэму надоела его должность. Ежедневнo объяснять всяким идиотам, как перезапустить компьютер, привести в себя принтер, извлечь из него зажеванную бумагу или заставить факс отправлять или принимать факсы – уже через неделю после начала работы Сэм даже в коме мог подсказать самый действенный метод устранения проблемы. Порой он мечтал о том, чтобы можно было бы впадать в кому на те часы, пока он сидел в кабинке, потому что он просто чувствовал, как тупел за восемь часов бесконечных ответов на звонки. Даже собственное имя начало вызывать приливы ненависти.  
Идея, конечно, была бредовая, но Сэм чувствовал, что сойдет с ума, если не займет себя хоть чем-то. Прошел всего месяц с тех пор, как он расстался с Мэдисон, но, похоже, его это задело сильнее, чем он думал. Возможно, до их разрыва эти отношения отвлекали его от рутины на работе, потому что он не помнил, чтобы вот так страдал от безнадежной скуки раньше, но последние недели три он просто подыхал, стоило ему увидеть перед собой устремившееся в низкое осеннее небо бледно-красное здание компании. Нужно было срочно что-то менять, или он чувствовал, что не может за себя ручаться. Может, вот так и сходят с ума, покупают себе пушку и устраивают кровавую баню в бюро.  
Сэм вздрогнул, когда понял, что из его наушника доносится непрерывный сигнал вызова, а он все сидит с закрытыми глазами. Тяжело вздохнув, он потянул к себе гарнитуру:  
– Привет, меня зовут Сэм Вессон, чем я могу быть полезен? А вы пробовали отключить компьютер? Я понимаю, что на экране ничего не двигается, просто выдерните вилку из розетки...  
"Синдром понедельника" прогресировал.

**Вторник**  
_Someone kill the DJ, shoot the fucking DJ  
Voices in my head are saying: "Shoot that fucker down."_

_Green Day «Kill the DJ»_

 

Утро следующего дня было совсем другим, город словно накрыло большой подушкой. На улице потеплело, но было пасмурно, серо и тоскливо. Вставать не хотелось, идти куда-то не хотелось, не хотелось ни бриться, ни принимать быстрый душ. Однако в подобные дни у Дина были свои проверенные способы борьбы с плохим настроением. Музыку погромче, не надо сегодня Джеймса Бланта, сегодня пожестче, сегодня «Оаsis». Или нет, вот, «Green Day» подойдет больше. И двойную порцию кофе прямо с собой в ванную, плевать на пену для бритья на кружке. Вперед, вперед, труба зовет.  
Собираясь положить кошелек в задний карман брюк, Дин вдруг неожиданно для себя самого высыпал на ладонь всю содержавшуюся в нем мелочь. Посчитал и сунул в карман пальто, просто на всякий случай. Полтора доллара четвертаками и десятицентовиками позванивали при ходьбе, напоминая Дину о том, что они лежат в кармане.  
Бездомный сидел в той же самой позе на прежнем месте, завернувшись в кусок рваной пластиковой пленки. Если бы не она, можно было бы подумать, что с предыдущего дня он не сдвинулся с места. Бумажный стаканчик в его руке выглядел помятым, словно кто-то смял его сначала в кулаке, а потом старательно расправил и разгладил насколько смог.  
– Эй, мистер Смит, монетки не найдется? – голос был таким же хриплым, как и накануне. Даже, вроде, ниже стал, как при больном горле.  
Дин сбился с быстрого шага. Глядя на окруженные траурными каемками отросшие ногти бродяги на белом картоне, он испытал желание вышибитъ его из этой подрагивавшей руки одним взмахом ноги, затянутой в вычищенный до блеска ботинок, но сдержался. Ссыпал всю заготовленную мелочь в стаканчик и получил в ответ быструю улыбку, которая показалась ему заезженной, как пленка с вокзальными объявлениями. Он отступил, призадумaвшись, откуда бездомный знает его имя. Дин повернулся, оставляя бомжа за спиной. Занося ногу на первую ступеньку ведущей к стеклянным дверям компании лестницы, oн расслышал очерeдную реплику, донесшуюся из-за плеча:  
– Спасибо, мисс Смит, Вы очень добры.  
Мисс Смит.  
Дин обернулся. Невероятно, чтобы вот эта молодая, строго и хорошо oдетая женщина в дорогих кожаных туфлях звалась так же как Дин, и чтобы бездoмный попрошайка знал ее имя. Не бывает таких совпадений.  
Когда Дин вошел в лифт, образ грязной руки, обтянутой драной перчаткой с отрезанными пальцами, уже стерся из его сознания, вытесненный размышлениями о необходимых телефонных звонках и трех деловых письмах, которые ему было необходимо завершить до обеда.  
– Извините...  
Высокий парень в желтой тенниске работников отдела технической поддержки нечаянно задел его локтем, пытаясь встать поудобнее в набитой битком кабине. Дин едва удостоил его взглядом, опередив его извинения негромким:  
– Ничего, – и немедленно забыл о его существовании.  
Он не заметил ошарашенного внимательного взгляда, которым уставился на него технарь. Тот даже свой этаж чуть не проспустил, увлеченно пожирая Дина взглядом. Однако потом парень все-таки встрепенулся и вышел, покачав головой. Дин проводил его взглядом и подумал, что надо, наконец, разобраться с отчетами из технического отдела.

***

– Лиззи, вызовите ко мне Сэма Вессона из техподдержки.  
– Да, мистер Смит.  
Дин отхлебнул некрепкого кофе с рисовым молоком и сахарозаменителем и с неудовольствием посмотрел на последний недельный отчет Вессона. Половины данных не хватало, вместо подписи – нечитаемая закорючка, которую любой без труда может подделать. А ему нужны твердые факты, иначе как же строить маркетинговые стратегии? Насколько он помнил, предыдущие отчеты этого парня были не лучше. Что ж, иногда приходится спускаться на землю и проводить воспитательные беседы с персоналом. Хотя, если бы не встретился ему сегодня в лифте этот парень из технического отдела, он бы и не вспомнил о такой мелочи, как недельные отчеты какого-то телефонного советника. Тот, возможно, большинства аппаратов, по поводу которых советы дает, и в глаза не видел. Дин, правда, тоже, но это не его задача. Он занимается не материалом, а его реализацией. Что именно продавать – принтеры, сковородки или кошачьи туалеты – методики практически одни и те же. А над рекламой пусть рекламный отдел думает.  
Ладно, раз уж вспомнил...  
Цепочку размышлений Дина прервал стук в дверь. Одновременно звякнул селектор. Прежде чем ответить стучавшемуся, Дин нажал на кнопку.  
– Сэм Вессон здесь, – донеслось из зарешеченной мембраны.  
Быстро же он.  
– Спасибо, Лиззи, – ответил Дин секретарше и убрал палец, прерывая связь. Потом осмотрел стол, все ли выглядит так, как должно. Ноутбук, отточенные карандаши в стаканчике, два наготове возле блокнота с логотипом фирмы на каждой страницы, кофе слева, распечатка отчета Вессона справа... Все так.  
– Входите, – повысив голос, крикнул Дин в сторону двери, сквозь матовое стекло которой виднелся смутный силуэт посетителя, и, опустив голову, торопливо напечатал несколько бессмысленных слов.  
Дверь распахнулась, и краем глаза Дин увидел, что в кабинет торопливо вошел тот самый парень из лифта, который своими непроизнесенными извинениями напомнил Дину о существовании технического отдела и, в частности, некоего Вессона, халатно относившегося к своим обязанностям. Ну надо же. Судьба. Дин позволил Вессону дойти почти до стола и, когда тот открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, вскинул голову и резко произнес:  
– Мистер Вессон!  
Такой способ приветствия Дин перенял от своего начальника, мистера Адлера, по себе зная, как вышибает подобноe началo из седла. А с растерянным сотрудником куда как легче справиться. Быстро, эффективно, действенно.  
Упершись ладонями в край стола, Дин сделал вид, будто приподнимается, готовясь встретить вызванного стоя. На самом деле его зад ни на мгновение не оторвался от эргономически изогнутого псевдо-кожаного сиденья стула на колесиках.  
– Мистер Смит, – парень затормозил перед самым креслом для посетителей.  
И хорошо, что там, а то пришлось бы приглашать присесть. Еще бы руку протянул. Дин с неудовольствием окинул длинную фигуру парня взглядом. Вымахал, оглобля. Чтобы исключить любое возможное сближение с низшим персоналом, Дин предочел сразу перейти к делу.  
– Мистер Вессон, причина, по которой я Вас вызвал, может показаться незначительной, но это только на первый взгляд. Я просматривал сегодня недельные отчеты отдела, в котором Вы трудитесь, и мне бросилось в глаза, что Ваш отчет выглядит... неполным, – Дин сделал небольшую паузу и отхлебнул кофе. Парень переступил с ноги на ногу, но глаз не отвел. Так, не проняло еще. Внезапно от вкуса рисового молока Дину стало противно. – Как ни прискорбно, это уже не в первый раз. Давайте сравним Ваши отчеты за последние недели для наглядности.  
Уже не глядя на топтавшегося перед столом технаря, Дин вызвал на экран папку с отчетами за предыдущую неделю, нашел в ней файл с фамилией Вессона и дважды кликнул на него, готовясь узреть отсканированную страницу с незаполненными графами. Пока документ открывался, он поднял взгляд. Однако посмотреть на Вессона долгим осуждающим взглядом у него не получилось. Вместо того, чтобы предоставить ему доказательства халатности сотрудника, ноутбук вдруг издал звук, очень напоминавший сдержанный и от того еще более неприличный пук, одновременно сообщив, что ссылка никуда не ведет и запрошенный документ не найден. Дин слегка нахмурился, отменил запрос, открыл папку двухнедельной давности, но и в ней отчет Вессона отсутствовал. То есть документ-то в папке якобы был, иконка исправно висела на своем месте между Вальтером и Винтерсом, но открываться тот и не думал.  
– Да что за... – начал Дин, но одернул себя. Ругаться в присутствии подчиненного – не самая разумная линия поведения.  
– Проблемы, мистер Смит? – неожиданно подал голос все еще стоявший перед столом Вессон.  
Дин поднял голову. Пытавшийся заглянуть через край ноутбука Вессон сразу же отпрянул. «Ну и дылда», – опять подумал Дин. Ему очень не нравилось, что кто-то вот так нависал над ним.  
– Садитесь, мистер Вессон, – кивнул Дин в сторону стула для посетителей. – Никакой проблемы, просто небольшая техническая заминка.  
В ответ Вессон хмыкнул как-то не слишком учтиво и уселся, не сводя глаз с Дина.  
Дин яростно застучал по клавишам. Раз за разом он открывал папки, прокручивал список документов почти до конца, находил отчет Вессона и пытался открыть его. Каждый раз издаваемый ноутбуком звук отказа казался ему все более насмешливым. Да что такое!  
– Мистер Смит, – Дин вздрогнул, услышав спокойный голос Вессона, про которого он почти забыл. – Может, я смогу Вам помочь?  
– Что? – резко спросил Дин, не понимая, как ему может помочь этот... Он даже выглядел разгильдяем, хоть и был одет в униформу, а не так, как некоторые, таскавшие свои типа такие оригинальные растянутые футболки с дурацкими надписями и логотипами музыкальных групп. Еще и идиотская привычка поверх футболок надевать рубашку и еще куртку – просто не человек идет, а кочан капусты...  
– Давайте я попробую поправить, – пояснил Вессон и даже поднялся на ноги, демонстрируя свою готовность. – Это моя работа как-никак.  
Дин хотел его было послать подальше, но потом выдохнул и, подумав, откатился от стола, освобождая место перед ноутбуком. Хуже не станет. Будет повод поставить выскочку на место, если не получится. А если получится... Можно будет использовать и это.  
– Ну пробуй, – он поднялся, прихватив кофе, и отошел к окну. Посмотрел сначала на серое небо, по которому плыли еще более серые облака, больше напоминавшие комья грязной стекловаты, обманчиво мягкой на вид и колюче-острой на ощупь, потом на крыши домов. Tам и тут над ними поднимались вытянутые здания разных компаний, по большей части такие же старые, как и здание «Сэндовер», из грязного кирпича или бетонных блоков. Эти компании были основаны во время, когда на внешний вид обращали не слишком много внимания, и напоминали своих основателей – чопорных, вытертых, засохших за конторками и над бухгалтерскими книгами. И такими же делали эти здания всех, кто приходил в них на работу. Асфальтовая дорожка, ведущая к дверям здания «Сэндовер», была пуста, а вот ступени Дину видны уже не были. Поэтому он не знал, сидит ли все еще тот нищий перед входом или уже ушел. Хотя какой ему смысл там сидеть, все равно никто практически больше не ходит, разве что курьеры, а у тех самих денег только на то, чтобы перебиться. Вряд ли они ему что подкинут. Наверняка ушел уже.  
Дин старался не обращать внимания на пощелкиваниe клавиш, которое слилось в почти равномерный шум. Похоже, парень явно видал предмет своей работы не только на картинках учебных пособий, а действительно смыслил что-то в технике. Тогда какого хрена он сидит в этом болоте отъявленных неудачников, в задачу которых входит скорее бесплатная терапевтическая помощь разъяренным владельцам каких-то продуктов фирмы, чем дейтвительно технический сaппорт? Все же знают, что, если после пары манипуляций аппарат не включается, дешевле и проще выкинуть его и заменить другим.  
Дин обернулся и увидел согнувшегося над столом Вессона. Тот, видимо, не решился присесть на шефский стул и печатал, вывернув шею, чтобы лучше видеть экран ноутбука. Что-то в этой картине показалось Дину до странного знакомым, словно он уже видел такое, только на Вессоне была не желтая тенниска с логотипом, а что-то другое... Рубашка, клетчатая... «Он вообще не любит ярких цветов, – подумал вдруг Дин, - он предпочитает приглушенные тона». Откуда он это взял, ему и самому было неясно, но парень выглядел знакомым.  
Из размышлений его вырвал голос Вессона, который разогнулся, упершись ладонями в поясницу, и потянулся всем телом.  
– Кажется, готово, мистер Смит. Попробуйте.  
Дин подошел к столу, где-то на пути оставив кружку с остывшим и ставшим особенно противным кофе. Под внимательным взглядом Сэма он вновь открыл папку с предпоследними отчетами, нашел документ Вессона и кликнул. Перед его глазами немедленно развернулась отсканированная страница. Кaк Дин и помнил – наполовину незаполенныe графы, невнятная подпись, не хватает учета звонков. Но...  
– Там что-то было не так датами. Установленные даты не соответствовали настройкам ноутбука, пришлось кое-где заменить. Теперь должно без проблем открываться.  
Объясняя это, Вессон двинулся вокруг стола и вновь сел на стул для посетителей.  
– Так о чем Вы хотели со мной поговорить?  
Дину вдруг стало совестно приставать к парню с какой-то ерундой вроде незаписанного количества звонков. Ясно же, что дело свое тот знает. И жалоб на него никаких не было, ни внутри фирмы, ни от клиентов ничего не поступало, он же посмотрел в сводках.  
– Хорошая работа, Сэм? – имя Вессона Дин произнес с вопросительной интонацией, как бы спрашивая разрешения называть его так. Тот сразу все понял.  
– Спасибо, мистер Смит.  
– Вы все же повнимательнее заполняйте отчеты, вдруг пригодится.  
– Конечно, сэр, обязательно.  
– Тогда не буду Вас больше задерживать. И спасибо, Сэм, за помощь.  
– Ну что Вы, это мелочь. До свидания, сэр.  
– До свидания.  
Дин смотрел, как парень широкими уверенными шагами пересек его кабинет и открыл дверь. Перед тем как выйти тот обернулся и посмотрел на Дина, который все еще не начал работать, улыбнулся и, тряхнув головой, бесшумно прикрыл дверь за собой.  
До самого вечера ноутбук Дина, отличавшийся капризным характером, работал без перебоев.

***

– Ну как все прошло? – встретил Сэма Иэн и даже вытащил один наушник, показывая, что весь внимание. В этот же момент большой принтер, на котором они распечатывали всю документацию и в том числе и свои отчеты, чтобы подписать их, задребезжал, как старый бидoн по брусчатке, потом заскрежетал и замер, зажевав сразу полпачки бумаги.  
– Ах ты ж, сука! – взвыл Иэн и врезал ногой по ящику, на котором принтер возвышался, как король на троне. Судя по многочисленным отметинам на нижней части дверцы шкафа он был не первым, кто таким образом выказывал свое неудовольствие. Принтер отозвался почти человеческим вздохом, но бумагу не выплюнул. – Однажды я украду эту чертову хреновину и проведу целый день за тем, что буду медленно разламывать ее на кусочки. Руками, ногами, бейсбольной битой, топором, а потом, когда она превратится в груду обломков, я оболью ее жидкостью для розжига гриля и поднесу спичку. И, пока она будет испускать вонючий дым, я буду плясать вокруг нее победный танец, и...  
Тираду Иэна прервал Лоренс Клиперн, заместитель начальника отдела. Он положил Иэну руку на плечо, и тот, повернувшись, поначалу явно хотел выпалить ему в лицо все, что думал, но, увидев непосредственное начальство, сразу же заткнулся. Сэм покачал головой. Да, агрегат был тот еще, но все же вряд ли стоил он того, чтобы терять работу.  
Не желая выслушивать то, как Лоренс мягко, но непреклонно внушает Иэну, что необходимо аккуратнее обращаться с имуществом фирмы, а потом в очередной раз принимается выспрашивать, почему тот опять на работе без униформы, Сэм отправился в свою кабинку и сел за стол. Этот чувак, Смит, явно хотел о чем-то с ним поговорить. Странно, что именно сегодня тот его вызвал к себе. А может... Сэму вдруг пришла мысль, что, может, он не единственный, кому сегодня приснился такой сон. Может, и Смиту тоже? Но он не решился начать разговор. Ведь не мог же он вызвать его из-за этих недельных отчетов. Да их и не читает никто. Каждый в отделе знает это. Все заполняют их совершенно от балды. Наскоро в пятницу вписывают какие-то средние значения в графы, распечатывают, ставят закорючку, потом сканируют и со своего служебного адреса посылают их в отдел маркетинга. И все. Наверняка раз в месяц в этом отделе все эти документы попросту удаляют, чтобы не жрали место. Этo же явно только средство контроля. Но... Но у Смита в ноутбуке были папки, обозначнные пятничными датами. И в них были документы, pdf с именами сотрудников технического отдела. Значит... Он их все-таки просматривает? А вдруг в этих отчетах действительно важные сведения, а они тут саботируют? Да какая разница? Разве фирма от этого развалится? А если и развалится... Не из-за отчетов же, в самом деле, даже смешно.  
Громко топая, мимо его закутка прошел Иэн и шлепнулся на свое место. Сразу же из его наушников донеслась музыка, отчетливо слышимая и на расстоянии пары метров. А на каком же уровне у него эквалайзер стоит? Сэм покачал головoй, постепенно начиная воспринимать звуки вокруг себя.  
Пенни, телефонистка, отвечавшая на звонки клиентов, неуверенных, какой же именно отдел им нужен, занудливо повторяла:  
– Да... Да... Соединяю, – причем в «соединяю» она делал упор на «со» и произносила его с каком-то истеричным восклицанием. Толстый Майкл Торренс в кабинке перед Сэмом шуршал чем-то, наверняка оберткой шоколадного батончика. Отовсюду слышались голоса, кто-то хихикал, где-то одна из сотрудниц общалась явно не с клиентом, а со своим парнем, и, похоже, дела у них были не очень, судя по тону и используемым выражениям. И всем было на все наплевать.  
Сэм прикрыл глаза и потянулся за гарнитурой. Хоть так отвлечься и не слышать больше этой бессмысленной тупой болтовни.

***

Сидя на картонке перед лестницей, ведущей к дверям «Сэндовер Компани», бездомный ждал окончания рабочего дня. Он знал, что должен найти кого-то, очень важных и нужных людей, хотя не мог точно вспомнить, в чем именно заключалась важность и нужность тех, кого ему предстояло отыскать. И кого именно должен он был высмотреть, бездомный тоже не знал. Он вообще с трудом ориентировался в окружавшем его мире. Вроде бы он провел в этом месте уже немало времени, но время года и не думало меняться, стояла бесконечная осень. Казалось, на деревьях появляются дополнительные листья, созданные исключительно для того, чтобы облететь. Иногда бездомный думал, что ночью опавшая листва совершает путь обратно и прикрепляется к веткам на прежние места. Он даже хотел бы проверить эту теорию, но для этого надо было остаться на ночь снаружи, а этого он не желал. Боялся. Хотя, попроси кто-нибудь его объяснить, что именно было причиной его страха, он не смог бы и двух слов связать воедино. Да он вообще с трудом складывал слова в осмысленные фразы, если они не были его беседами с самим собой. Вот тут он становился настоящим оратором, припоминая бесконечные случаи, явно произошедшие давно и далеко от этого странного места, где он пребывал теперь.  
Первая партия сотрудников «Сэндовер» выплеснулась из дверей пару минут спустя после пяти. А дальше поток уже не прекращался. Бездомный почти не обращал внимания на сыпавшиеся время от времени монеты в стаканчик, он тянул шею, стараясь высмотреть тех, кого нужно. В какой-то момент он вздрогнул, одна из фигур показалась ему знакомой, но человек слишком быстро исчез из виду, смешавшись с толпой. Постепенно поток начал редеть, пока не превратился в небольшой ручеек, состоявший из респектабельных мужчин в костюмах, с кейсами и портфелями из дорогой кожи. Поток монет также иссяк. Бездомный с трудом поднялся на затекшие от сидения ноги, ссыпал деньги в свой бездонный карман, подобрал картонку и сунул ее вместе со свернутой пленкой подмышку. Шаркая растоптанными кроссовками, он медленно двинулся прочь от здания компании, направляясь к дешевому киоску, торговавшему всякими мелочами, в том числе готовыми сэндвичами.  
Еще один день прошел. Завтра наступит еще один.

 

**Среда**  
_I gotta roll, can't stand still, got a flame in my heart, can't get my fill.  
Eyes that shine burning red, dreams of you all through my head._

_Led Zeppelin «Black Dog»_

_It's been a long time since I rock and rolled,_  
It's been a long time since I did the Stroll.  
Ooh, let me get it back, let me get it back,  
Let me get it back, baby, where I come from. 

_Led Zeppelin «Rock and Roll»_

 

Этой ночью Дину снился какой-то муторный сон. Он что-то делал, куда-то то ли шел, то ли ехал, торопясь, словно боялся опоздать, а его сопровождал неприятный скрежещущий звук. Причем было неясно, откуда этот звук доносится, он не видел ни его источника, ни даже намека на то, кто или что могло бы производить подобный шорох. Какой-то очень неприятный, внушающий страх негромкий скрежет или шуршание, словно многочисленные лапки перебирали что-то, а многочисленные челюсти перемалывали... Мысль о многочисленных челюстях совсем Дину не понравилась, настолько, что он резко дернулся, вывернул руль

... прости, детка, но так надо, обещаю, больше не буду...

так, что плечом вжался в окно автомобиля, в котором ехал (значит, все-таки ехал, а не шел) и проснулся, балансируя на краю кровати, упираясь плечом в тумбочку с лампой. Он резко откатился на середину и сунул руку под подушку, рассчитывая нащупать там – что? Под подушкой оказался измятый выпуск «Ридерз Дайджест», неизвестно как попавший туда. Дин отшвырнул журнал подальше и рухнул на спину, прислушиваясь. В квартире была тишина, обычная тишина типичной городской квартиры – на кухне негромко гудел холодильник, возле дома проехала машина, и на мгновение ее фары осветили потолок, а звук мотора стал слишком громким, но быстро сошел на нет, когда та свернула за угол. Дин напряженно вслушивался, нет ли вокруг того неприятного шуршащего звука, но его не было. Сонная вязкая тишина опутывала его. Дин вдруг подумал, что в этой тишине очень не хватает дыхания кого-нибудь. Спокойного ровного дыхания, слушая которое можно было бы постепенно расслабиться и заснуть. Но дыхания не было, кровать была слишком широкой, матрас каким-то неприятно-упругим, а одеяло душным.  
Отбросив его, Дин поднялся и направился на кухню. При каждом шаге он слышал неприятный чмокающий звук, когда его босая ступня отрывалась от паркетного пола. Обычно ему нравилось ходить босиком, но сейчас захотелось обуться, причем натянуть какие-нибудь ботинки с подошвой потолще, чтобы оказаться от этого пола как можно дальше. Покрутив головой и вздохнув, он включил на кухне свет и первым делом ткнул в кнопку включения эспрессо-машины. Выколотил ситечко о край раковины, сполоснул его и наполнил свежим кофе. Пока машина тихо фыркала паром, прогреваясь, Дин достал упаковку рисового молока и металлический кувшинчик для приготовления молочной пены. Приготовил высокий стакан для латте, заранее бросил в него три таблетки сахарозаменителя, потом включил машину на пар... Две минуты спустя перед ним стоял идеальный латте маккиато, трехслойный, как ему и полагалось быть. Дин собрал ложечкой с длинной ручкой молочную пену и засунул ее в рот. Постоял секунд двадцать, позволяя вкусу подогретого рисового молока добраться до каждого вкусового рецептора, потом подошел к раковине и аккуратно вылил содержимое стакана, а сам стакан поставил в сторону. Не менее аккуратно сплюнул прямо в сливное отверстие на раковине и полез в один из нижних шкафов кухонного гарнитура.  
Старая кофейная машина отыскалась в его глубине, возле нее притулилась ополовиненная упаковка кофейных фильтров. Обычного молотого кофе дома, конечно, не было, Дин его не пил последнее время,

...интересно, как долго длилось это последнее время...

поэтому пришлось использовать кофе для эспрессо, просто немного уменьшить количество порошка на засыпку. Ополоснув стеклянную колбу и смыв заодно остатки невыпитого латте, Дин заполнил водой контейнер, поставил колбу на место и присел возле стола, на который водрузил машину, наслаждаясь запахом крепкого кофе, который потек по кухне с первой же каплей дегтярно-темной жидкости, закапавшей в колбу.  
Не хватало чего-то еще. Он потянулся к небольшому cd-плееру, который слушал обычно по утрам, собираясь на работу, и включил его. Пара гитарных грифов и потом неприятно гнусавый, высокий мужской голос. Он это слушал? Реально?  
Дин даже не озаботился тем, чтобы остановить диск, просто дернул крышку вверх, прерывая блеянье Бланта. Да от такой музыки повеситься можно. Оставив кофейную машину заканчивать, он кинулся в гостиную к полке с дисками. Нет, нет, а это как тут вообще оказалось? Наконец ему попалось юбилейное переиздание четвертого альбома "Цеппелинов".  
Резкий голос Планта взрезал тишину, как армейский нож живот беззащитного вьетнамца.  
Дин достал большую кружку, налил себе кофе без сахара и молока, отхлебнул и кивнул самому себе.  
Определенно, «Led Zeppelin» и крепкий черный кофе – такое сочетание прочистит мозги кому угодно.

***  
_Oh, dance in the dark of night,_  
Sing to the morning light.  
The dark Lord rides in force tonight,  
And time will tell us all.

_Led Zeppelin «The Battle of Evermore»_

 

Сэму снился огонь. Он лежал, распростершись, на кровати, а над ним на потолке полыхало пламя, и в центре этого пламени кто-то был. Он не мог рассмотреть лица, но испытывал ужасное чувство вины, словно это он сам сделал так, что на потолке оказался человек, и теперь тот корчится и кричит, сгорая в странном пламени, которое ползет по потолку подобно горящей нефти по поверхности воды. Это было неправильно, страшно, а самым кошмарным было осознание полной беспомощности. Сэм закричал, рванулся вверх, пытаясь встать и добраться до человека, но вместо этого резко сел в постели и проснулся.  
Как всегда, около четырех часов утра. Он потер ладонями щеки, прогоняя видение. Ему еще чудился запах гари в воздухе, к которому примешивался неприятный запах сгоревшего мяса, какой витает над грилем, если забыть на нем отбивную. От этой призрачной смеси его затошнило. Справившись с желудком, Сэм побрел на кухню, сел за стол и просидел какое-то время в темноте, пока не замерз.  
За окном шуршал дождь, монотонно стучали капли, падавшие на металлический козырек над окном. Сэм поежился, потом заставил себя встатъ, включить свет и достал папку с проектом. Пролистав несколько страниц, он со стоном уткнулся лбом в сложенные на столешнице ладони. Какая муть! Неужели это сможет спасти его вот от этой глухой неясной тоски, от пустоты, которая расползалась внутри него, угрожая превратиться в разверстую пропасть, в которую Сэму предстояло рухнуть.

***  
_And if you listen very hard,_  
the tune will come to you at last,  
when all are one and one is all,  
to be a rock and not a roll.

_Led Zeppelin «Stairway to Heaven»_

 

Бездомный проснулся рано, задолго до рассвета. Каким-то образом он мог чувствовать, когда должно было взойти солнце. Здесь, на нижнем уровне парковки, таких, как он, было немало. Он поднялся на ноги и направился к выходу. Будет лучше, если ему удастся выйти до того, как на смену ночному охраннику придет дневной, раздраженный необходимостью рано вставать и перспективой просидеть восемь часов в тесной клетушке, заполненной мерцающими черно-белыми экранами, на которых появляются ряды машин таких моделей, которыe он никогда не сможет позволить себе, даже если начнет работать по две смены и перестанет есть.  
Середина зала была свободной, но ближе к выходу, там, где располагались решетки кондиционеров, из которых сейчас шел теплый воздух, на полу там и тут лежали тела, павшие в ежедневной битве с алкоголем и наркотиками. Он осторожно переступал через вонючие свертки, из глубины которых несся храп и раздавалось невнятное бормотание. «И сказал Господь Авраму: пойди из земли твоей, от родства твоего и из дома отца твоего и иди в землю, которую Я укажу тебе», – пробормотал бездомный, достигнув широкой арки.  
Эта парковка никогда не была заполнена, и ни один автомобилист еще не забирался на нижний уровень. Однако тот не пустовал. Целая колония городских маргиналов поселилась в нем еще до того, как стройка была окончательно завершена, и с тех пор, какие бы усилия не предпринимали отцы города, поддерживаемые полицией и социальными службами, но избавиться от них они не могли. На место одних немедленно приходили другие, и все оставалось по-прежнему. От перемены мест слагаемых...  
Размышляя о тщетности усилий, бездомный неторопливо поднялся на нулевой этаж и выскользнул через ворота, прижавшись вплотную к стене под камерой. Снаружи еще не рассвело, как он и предполагал. Он вытащил из-под куртки кусок пленки, накинул ее себе на голову и плечи и, придерживая на груди, неторопливо зашагал к захудалому круглосуточному кафе неподалеку, где рассчитывал получить кружку кофе и чего-нибудь пожевать. Капли дождя собирались на пленке и стeкали с края ему на джинсы, от чего те липли к ногам, мешая идти.  
Скоро разверзнутся шлюзы, что отделяют обычный мир от другого, темного и опасного, позволят им смешаться на одну долгую ночь, и кто потом разделит их вновь? «Отец мой, отец мой, почему Ты оставил меня?»  
«А был ли Он?»  
«Истинно говорю тебе, я десница Его и сила Его, я есть исполнитель воли Его, пес господень. В моей руке карающий меч, ноги мои сильны, как столпы, руки мои разят без устали, глаза мои ищут врагов Его. Где вы, сказавшие ему: «Нет!» Выбравшие дорогу без терний и без камней, ушедшие так далеко, что не докричаться, не дозваться мне вас. И оглянулся я и узрел, что я один на дороге. Ушли враги, ушло войско, остался я один на перекрестье путей. Много дорог, да нет верной. Много людей, да нет праведных. Куда мне пойти?»  
– Как насчет этого столика? – прервал поток его мыслей приветливый, немного усталый голос.  
Бездомный поднял глаза. Он сам не заметил, как дошел до кафе и стоял уже внутри, а ему навстречу вышла из-за стойки немолодая светловолосая женщина. Он не знал, как ее звали, что-то случилось с его глазами, и он больше не мог читать начертанные повсюду знаки в том числе, и на специальном значке, приколотом к ее форме, но она всегда хорошо к нему относилась. Похоже, он опять говорил громче, чем следовало.  
Шаркая ногами, бездомный дошел до углового стола и сел на стул спиной ко всему залу. Порывшись в карманах, он вытащил пригоршню мелочи. Mонетки раскатились по желтоватой истертой поверхности пластикового покрытия. Вместе с деньгами на стол упали пара смятых фантиков от ментоловых конфет, какой-то мусор, кусок газетной страницы, смятый в комок... Официантка подошла, передвигая монетки указательным пальцем на один угол, быстро насчитала нужную сумму, собрала остальные и, взяв его за запястье правой руки, развернула ее ладонью вверх и высыпала оставшуюся мелочь на грязный трикотаж драной перчатки. Он взял еще и комок, некогда бывший частью газеты, а остальное официантка ловко смела со стола в подставленный лоток. Еще минуту спустя перед ним дымилась большая кружка сладкого кофе с молоком и стояла тарелка с яичницей, тостами и беконом.  
Скоро начнется день, в кафе потянутся рабочие, желающие перекусить перед началом рабочего дня, и ему придется уйти. Но пока он мог сидеть в теплом свете желтых ламп, пить горячий сладкий кофе, есть вилкой, а не руками, и ощущать себя человеком, чувствовать это более явно, чем в остальное время суток.

***  
_Backbeat the word is on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out_

_Oasis «Wonderwall»_

 

Проведя примерно час в обществе черного кофе и «Цеппелинов», Дин вернулся в кровать и сразу же провалился в сон, заснув так крепко, что с трудом разлепил глаза, услышав пиликанье будильника. Потягиваясь, позевывая и почесываясь, он вышел на кухню и с неудовольствием посмотрел на кофейную машину, колбу с остатками давно остывшей черной жидкости и невыключенный плеер, на котором горел зеленый огонек, указывая, что тот готов к работе. «Led Zeppelin» этим холодным пасмурным утром казались неуместными до зубовного скрежета. Дин вытащил диск и убрал его обратно в коробку, заменив на «Оasis».  
Eму хотелось очиститься от чего-то, что скопилось внутри него, как бывает, когда съешь что-то не то. Только промыванием желудка тут было не обойтись. Но мысли об очищении зацепились у него в голове за что-то, и, достав бумажный пакет, оставшийся с последнего посещения супермаркета, он принялся перегружать продукты с полок в пакет, все нарезки, маленькие упаковки французских сыров, порционные коробочки разных пирогов и выпечки, сладкие йогурты и экзотические фрукты. Постепенно места в холодильнике становилось больше, одного пакета не хватило, и Дин принес второй. Холодильник недовольно пищал из-за того, что дверца слишкам долго оставалась открытой, но он не закрыл ее, пока не оставил внутри только две упаковки рисового молока, обезжиренный козий сыр и зеленые овощи. Как будто набитый холодильник давил на него своим двухсоткилограммовым весом.

***

_Some might say they don't believe in heaven  
go and tell it to the man who lives in hell_

_Oasis «Some Might Say»_

 

Он не обращал внимания на взгляды остальных шедших вместе с ним по направлению к зданию "Сэндовер" людей. Не каждый день там появлялись такие вот сотрудники в строгих костюмах, брюках с острыми стрелками, сверкающих полировкой туфлях и с двумя набитыми бумажными пакетами в охапке. Дин, однако, чувствовал неожиданное облегчение, с каждым шагом с него словно сползала часть груза, будто решение вычистить холодильник автоматически освобождало его самого от чего-то ненужного, делало его более цельным. Он уже издали постарался рассмотреть, сидит ли кто возле истертых гранитных ступеней, но не видел ничего за черными, коричневыми и серыми плащами, покачивавшимися портфелями и сумками, шагающими ногами.  
Конечно, бездомный уже был на месте. Сидел, как всегда, на своей картонке, прислонившись спиной к стене, согнув ноги в коленях, а руку со стаканчиком устроив на колене, так, чтобы не пришлось держать ее на весу. Дин направился к нему, лавируя между остальными. Никто не смотрел, куда он идет, у него вдруг появилось ощущение, что он попал в ту часть «Стены» , где все медленно шагают в ногу, направляясь к гигантской мясорубке. Он потряс головой, стараясь избавиться от такой глупой мысли. Впереди всех их ждал обычный рабочий день, благодаря которому еще пара нулей появятся на счетах работников, нули, которые можно будет обратить после работы в алкоголь, развлечения, секс и кучу других приятных вещей. Он ускорил шаг, чуть ли не бегом добрался наконец до бомжа, и ничего не объясняя, сгрузил пакеты возле его некогда светлых, а ныне давно побуревших и потерявших форму кроссовок.  
Он хотел уже выпрямиться, в конце концов, все ведь само говорило за себя, а подобных вещей этот чувак наверняка в жизни и не пробовал, но тут левая рука нищего резко дернулась, и он цепко ухватил Дина за запястье. Это заставило того вскинуть голову, и он встретился взглядом с по-прежнему сидевшим на асфальте мужчиной. Ему показалось, что неожиданно яркие синие глаза пришпилили его, как энтомолог закрепляет бабочку на черном бархате булавкой, еще живую, дышащую, втыкает острие в ее извивающееся мохнатенькое тельце, заставляя бить крылышками. Говорят, насекомые не испытывают боли, только неудобство. У них не развиты нервные окончания в такой степени, и нет мозга, в который можно было бы передавать болевые импульсы. Но, возможно, ей все-таки больно, этой бабочке. Потому что самому Дину однозначно перехватило дыхание и, черт, это было и неприятно, и даже больно, но как-то по-особенному. Возможно, именно так, как бывает больно не способной испытывать боль бабочке.  
– Стремление вперед похвально, но лишь приняв то, что было за спиной твоей, сможешь идти вперед, иначе вырастет зверь из твоего прошлого и пожрет тебя.  
На какой-то момент за грязной бородой и прядями волос промелькнуло совсем другое лицо, исчезла шапка и нелепая грязная одежда, некто знакомый скрывался под этой личиной. Дин замер, все еще сидя на корточках, не в силах оторваться от странно сильного взгляда, когда бездомный вдруг прикрыл глаза, и это ощущение исчезло. Перед Дином вновь сидел немытый вонючий попрошайка, протягивавший руку ко всем мимо идущим за мелкой монетой.  
– Спасибо, мистер Смит, и благослови вас Господь, – услышал Дин хриплый голос. Только сейчас он понял, что услышанная фраза прозвучала у него в голове, что до этого момента губы бомжа даже не дрогнули.  
Испуганно отпрянув, он поторопился влиться в поток сотрудников компании, который уже начинал редеть, учитывая, что подходило время начала работы. Вскоре только начальники будут неторопливо идти, показывая, что сами решают, когда же им начать свой рабочий день. Дин не заметил высокого лохматого техника в глубине лифта, когда заскочил в него в последний момент, и только когда Вессон поздоровaлся, выходя на своем этаже, сумел сфокусироваться на желтом пятне его тенниски.

***  
_Please don't put your life in the hands_  
Of a Rock 'n Roll band  
Who'll throw it all away

_Oasis «Don't Look Back In Anger»_

 

– Привет, Иэн, как оно все? – приветствовал Сэм своего коллегу. Тот выглядел непривычно причесанным и, кажется, даже попытался побриться, судя по налепленному на порез клочку туалетной бумаги.  
– Меня вызывают наверх, – Иэн пальцем указал в потолок. – Лоренс на меня настучал, я уверен.  
– Да ладно, не дрейфь, – Сэм хлопнул его по плечу, – я сам вчера ходил. Отчеты мои не понравились.  
– И что? – с жадным интересом спросил Иэн.  
– Настроил чуваку из отдела по продажам ноут, и он меня отпустил. Что-то у него там в программе сбилось. Так что все будет хорошо.  
Иэн неуверенно кивнул, явно сомневаясь в последнем, и оба разошлись по своим местам. В этот день со стороны Иэна «Slipknot» не доносился.

***

Ноутбук закапризничал часа через два. Сначала перестали открываться документы, потом он вообще только вздыхал вентилятором в ответ на все попытки Дина реанимировать его. Даже шоковая терапия в качестве полного отключения и извлечения аккумулятора ситуацию не улучшила. Мало того, не сохранились документы, над которыми Дин работал, и все, что он сделал с момента, как сел за рабочий стол, пошло псу под хвост. В раздражении он вышел в холл перед своим кабинетом, где сидела его секретарша, и попросил связаться с отделом внутренней технической помощи. Он был голоден, с утра он ел только сырые овощи, запивая их слабым кофе с рисовым молоком даже без сахарозаменителя, и успел уже достигнуть точки кипения.  
– Майка нет, – прижав трубку к груди, чтобы прикрыть мембрану, секретарша смотрела на Дина. – Он сегодня не вышел на работу.  
– Ну так пусть кто другой придет, – рявкнул Дин.  
– Никого нет, – глаза у секретарши были большие, круглые и голубые, обычно Дину они нравились, но сегодня она напоминала ему пучеглазую глупую рыбу, которая зависает в аквариуме в зоомагазине напротив вашего лица и пялится, лениво шевеля плавниками. Голубоглазый вуалехвост. Дину вспомнился другой взгляд, другие глаза, которые он видел сегодня. «Я почти никому не смотрю в глаза», – некстати подумал он.  
– Что значит нет, Лиззи? – уже не раздраженно, а устало спросил Дин.  
– Оператор говорит, что в отделе никто не отвечает. Он связался с охранником, тот посмотрел – отдел пуст. Ни одного человека. Может, это какой-то компьютерный вирус, и их всех вызвали на разные этажи?  
– Очень вовремя, – Дин прикусил губу. – Вот что, вызови-ка ко мне Вессона, того, из отдела техподдержки.  
– Вчерашнего? – уточнила Лиззи.  
– Его. Он вчера ловко что-то сделал, и ноутбук работал как часы. Может, и сейчас справится.  
Вернувшись в кабинет, Дин встал у окна, глядя в тяжелое низкое небо, которое как бетонная плита грозило обрушиться на город, погребя его под собой. Казалось, что с неба вот-вот ударят молнии, разрушая притаившийся под ним город. Или же вдруг появятся какие-то летающие, опасные объекты, которые уже подобрались близко-близко, воспользовавшись облачностью. Словно кто-то наблюдал за ними. Дину снова послышался хруст и шорох, многочисленные челюсти перемалывали мир, как листья посевов.  
Неизвестно, сколько бы Дин простоял вот так у окна, если бы не раздался стук в дверь. В этот раз он встретил Вессона намного радушнее, да и тот не чувствовал себя таким скованным, как накануне. После необходимых приветствий и реверансов Сэм устроился за впавшим в кому ноутбуком, который он поставил перед стулом для посетителей, а Дин занялся документами, которые не требовали обязательного использования техники.  
Раздавшийся некоторое время спустя в предбаннике голос заставил обоих вскинуть голову, и уже в следующую секунду Захария Адлер, главный менеджер компании и непосредственный начальник Дина, вошел в кабинет.  
Захария выглядел типичным успешным бизнесменом, несколько подрастерявшим волосы и так и не нажившим привлекательности с возрастом, с аккуратным брюшком, прикрытым деловым костюмом индивидуального пошива, и элегантными мешками под глазами в окружении синяков, которые достигаются исключительно приятным времяпрепровождением за картами в сочетании с благородными напитками. Всячески избегая подобных внешних признаков в данный период жизни, где-то в глубине души Дин надеялся годам к пятидесяти достигнуть минимум такого же уровня успешности, когда здоровый внешний вид уже не является обязательным.  
– Мистер Адлер, сэр, – Дин поднялся из-за стола и пошел навстречу начальнику.  
Сэм поднял голову от компьютера и собрался встать, но был остановлен одним властным мановением руки.  
– Хотел посмотреть, как идут дела, – Захария прошелся по кабинету до окна, выглянул, недовольно цокнул языком, посмотрев на небо, и вернулся обратно. – Проблемы, Дин?  
– Ноутбук что-то барахлит, завис окончательно.  
– А почему из отдела внутренней техподдержки никого не прислали?  
– Там никого не было, вероятно, все разошлись по делам, а мне хотелось побыстрее справиться с проблемой. Сэм Вессон из технического отдела прекрасно разбирается в этом вопросе.  
– Да? – глаза Захарии холодно скользнули по желтой тенниске и слишком длинным волосам. – Ну хорошо. Зайдите ко мне попозже, Дин, мне надо обсудить с Вами бизнес-план на ближайшее время.  
– Конечно, мистер Адлер.  
Попрощавшись кивком, Захария покинул кабинет. Из холла невнятно донеся его голос и следом немного визгливый смех Лиззи. Дин задумался, за коим лядом Адлер приперся к нему, неужели только чтобы пригласить к себе? Мог бы и по телефону это сделать. Или что-то за этим кроется еще...  
– Готово, мистер Смит, – прервал размышления Дина Сэм.  
На экране опять двигался курсор, Дин попробовал наугад открыть несколько папок, вызвал пару документов – все действовало как часы.  
– Опять сбои во временных настройках, – сообщил Сэм. – Как-будто компьютер путается в датах, часах и поэтому неправильно фиксирует документы. Может, у Вас тут аномальная зона?  
Дин понял, что последнее заявление было шуткой, он посмеялся положенное время, пожал Сэму руку с благодарностями и распрощался с ним. Дождавшись, пока Вессон уйдет, Дин развернул ноутбук в обычную позицию и погрузился в работу, привычно одновременно отвечая на телефоные звонки и печатая.

***  
_One hot angel  
One cool devil_

_AC/DC «Rock'n'Roll Train»_

 

– Эй, Иэн, сходил наверх? – хлопнул Сэм по плечу коллегу, проходя мимо к своему рабочему месту.  
– Отвали, Вессон, – неожиданно грубо отозвался тот, ни на секунду не отрываясь от клавиатуры, и немедленно щелкнул кнопкой связи: – Привет, отдел технической поддержки «Сэндовер Бридж энд Айрон Компани», меня зовут Иэн, чем могу быть полезен? Проблемы с нашей продукцией? И какой именно у вас ксерокс? Да, разумеется. Попробуйте для начала открыть верхнюю крышку...  
От вида подававшего сухим тоном советы Иэна у Сэма засосало под ложечкой, словно дурное предчувствие сработало. Что-то в нем было не то, слишком пряма спина, слишком сосредоточенный вид. На краю стола лежал забытый mp3-плеер. Сэм потянул его к себе и, когда Иэн отреагировал на движение, скосив глаза, одними губами спросил: «Можно?» Не прервав объяснения ни на секунду, Иэн махнул рукой, и Сэм сел на свой стул уже с плеером в руках. Вставил один наушник в ухо, перелистал меню, выбирая подходящую музыку, и постарался забыть слишком правильного трудоголика Иэна.

***

Дин остановился на выезде из парк-хауса, чтобы засунуть карточку в автомат, поднимающий планку, когда неожиданно дверца со стороны пассажирского сиденья открылась, и некто бесцеремонно сел в машину.  
– Что за... – начал Дин и остановился, потеряв дар речи, потому что на чистой светлосерой обивке сидений его тойоты устроился тот самый бомж, которому он с утра отдал пакеты с продуктами. У бомжа даже был еще один пакет в руках, немного помятый и запачканный, но туго набитый, словно он переложил большую часть вещей в него. – Я не понимаю... – беспомощно добавил Дин.  
– Никого нет, – невнятно и словно самому себе сказал бомж. – Никого нет, все пусто. Они все исчезли.  
Подобные заявления требуют вопросов, поэтому Дин воспитанно поинтересовался:  
– Кто?  
– Другие. Те, кто жили на нижнем уровне.  
– Люди? – на вякий случай уточнил Дин.  
– Наверное, – бомж наклонил голову.  
Дин неосознанно втянул воздух, проверяя, очень ли пахнет от его соседа, но пока все было терпимо. Он с тоской подумал, что выходные придется потратить на чистку салона. А лучше сразу отогнать машину в профессиональную мастерскую, пусть не только почистят, но и продезинфицируют.  
– А... – «я как могу помочь?» вертелось у Дина на языке, но это было бы не политкорректно, поэтому он вздохнул и спросил: – Может, в полицию заявить?  
– Не помогут стражники, когда сам мир начнет разваливаться на куски. Они уже близко, ты слышишь, как они царапают этот мир, пытаясь проникнуть в него. Отягощенные виной не смогут спастись, их ноги слишком тяжелы для бега. Оставь прошлое за собой и иди вперед. Прими руку, протянутую тебе.  
Бомж опять положил Дину ладонь на запястье, почти как утром, но не вцепился, а легко сжал и сразу же убрал. Поковырялся, открывая дверцу, и вышел, немедленно растворившись в полутьме. Сзади раздался недовольный гудок, Дин был не единственным, кто желал покинуть парковку.  
Очнувшись, Дин вставил карточку, высунувшись из открытого окна и заодно успокаивающе махнув рукой сидевшему в форде новенькой модели такому же носителю костюмов, каким он и сам был. Получив в ответ «птичку», улыбнулся и тронулся с места. После беседы с безумным оборванцем подобное проявление обыденности казалось даже приятным.

**Четверг**  
_...something's wrong, shut the light_  
heavy thoughts tonight  
and they aren't of snow white... 

_Metallica «Enter Sandman»_

 

В отделе отвратительно воняло пережаренным мясом, словно кто-то слишком долго разогревал свой обед в микроволновке. Сэм протолкался немного вперед и увидел ноги в стоптанных ботинках, которые торчали из-под простыни, закрывавшей распростертое на полу тело. Доступ в общий для всего бюро кухонный блок был перекрыт пластиковой полицейской лентой.  
– ...застопорил замок на дверце микроволновки и сунул в нее голову...  
– ...так и торчал из нее, когда вошли...  
– ...глаза стали как вареные яйца...  
– ...вроде спокойный был...  
Сэм слушал обрывки фраз, не сразу поняв, что они имеют непосредственное отношение к лежавшему на полу человеку. Сунул голову в микроволновку и поджарил сам себя? Сэма замутило от одной мысли. И вообще смотреть на это было неприятно.  
Не слишком вежливо растолкав всех любопытных, он выбрался из толпы и ушел к своему месту.

На город хлынул дождь, мощный и беспросветный, как потоп. Казалось, здания превратились в острова, отделенные друг от друга потоками воды.

Сэм подумал, что надо поговорить с Дином. Этой ночью ему снилось, как Дин умирает на полу в каком-то доме, залитый кровью, с разодранными кем-то невидимым грудью и животом.

Дин смотрел в водяную стену, которая сделала весь мир зыбким и нереальным.

***

– Зачем ты делаешь это?  
– А зачем тебя-то понесло туда?  
– Я должен был знать. Это плохая идея, ткань реальности не настолько крепка, она уже расползается, и те, кто идут с той стороны, не подчиняются ни тебе, ни мне, никому во вселенной.  
– Они слишком важны. Он важен. И должен вернуться на тот путь, который приведет его туда, куда нужно. Ты сам знаешь это, иначе ты не отправился бы вниз.  
– Ты нарушаешь устои мира. Стоит ли оно того?  
– Скоро узнаем.

***

Дин Смит перепроверил заполненную распечатку и покачал головой. И что с этими техниками такое?  
– Лиззи, вызовите ко мне Иэна как его там... Из технического отдела. Голдинга.

В комнате, забитой списанным хламом, призрак напрягся, чувствуя, что развязка для еще одного бесполезного дурака близится.

Иэн наточил карандаш и сунул его в нагрудный карман форменной тенниски, чистой и свежеотглаженной, когда зазвонил телефон. Он вышел из бюро и направился к лифту.

Сэм набрал телефон Мэдисон и услышал запись на автоответчике ветеринарной клиники. Попробовал еще раз, потом достал мобильник и нашел номер в его памяти. Позвонив, услышал, что трубку снимают, но в этот момент тот же голос, что и в записи, которую он прослушал уже дважды, сообщил ему, что он дозвонился до клиники «Друг меньший» и попросил рассказать, что и с каким животным случилось. Осторожно, словно телефон бы стеклянным, Сэм выключил его и положил на стол.

Захария Адлер удовлетворенно кивнул головой.

Кастиэль покинул созданную Захарией петлю реальности.

К понедельнику погода обещала улучшиться, а Дина ждал бонус за хорошую работу.

**Author's Note:**

> **Список использованных композиций**
> 
>  
> 
> Skipknot — «Surfacing»  
> Green Day — «Kill the DJ»  
> Led Zeppelin — «Black Dog»  
> Led Zeppelin — «Rock and Roll»  
> Led Zeppelin — «The Battle of Evermore»  
> Led Zeppelin — «Stairway to Haeven»  
> Oasis — «Wonderwall»  
> Oasis — «Some Might Say»  
> Oasis — «Don't Look Back in Anger»  
> AC/DC — «Rock'n'Roll Train»  
> Metallica — «Enter Sandman»


End file.
